MIA
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Cammie is MIA and Zach is home alone with their daughter, Morgan, who isn't handling it too well. Zach sings her to sleep. What happens when Cammie comes home? READ AND FIND OUT! ONE-SHOT


Cammie has been MIA for a month now. Morgan, our 3 year old daughter, hasn't stopped crying; we both miss her. I was holding her, rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair we keep in her room, while she cried on my shirt. I was humming a song Cammie always loved and it's really ironic considering the current situation.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady. I told ya', daddy's here to hold ya' through the night. I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why. We feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby. But I promise, mama's gonna be alright," I sing to her. She stops crying now and is looking at me as I hum the rest of the song, rocking back and forth slowly.

"While she's gone, just carry on don't mourn; rejoice, every time you hear the sound of her voice. Just know that she's looking down on you, smiling. And she didn't feel a thang, so baby don't feel no pain; just smile back," I sang. I know the words were a little off and possible completely untrue but we didn't know.

"If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at me door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me; no matter how long my knees are on the floor. Ooh… So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' to keep you by my side; to keep you from walkin' out the door.

"'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away. Every day it'll rain, rain, ra-eh-eh-ain.

"I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. Ooh… if I was in their shoes I'd be doin' the same thing. Sayin' there goes my little girl, walkin' with that troublesome guy. But their just afraid of somethin' they can't understand. Ooh… well little darlin' watch me change their minds.

"Yeah, for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try-y-y-y-y

"I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make you mi-i-ine. Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away. Every day it'll rain, rain, ra-eh-eh-ain.

"Oh, don't just say 'Goodbye'. Don't just say 'Goodbye'. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding, if that'll make it ri-i-ight.

"'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes ill do the same, if you walk away. Every day it'll rain, rain, ra-eh-eh-ain." And then I hummed. I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I softly sand my daughter to sleep, but she wasn't falling asleep, she looked like she was going to cry too. I sang something else; something to cheer her up but also put her to sleep. But more than anything, I was singing to Cammie, wherever she was.

"Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they tumblin' down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standin' in the light of your halo, I got my angel now.

"It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'.

"I aint never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away." I started to hum. She was nodding off, into a long needed sleep to my soft singing.

"Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like fallin'. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.

"Feels like I've awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'.

"I aint never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away." And then I started humming again. I finished the song there because Morgan had fallen asleep and I was ready to break down in tears.

I laid her down in her bed and started out of her bedroom. I closed it softly behind me, wiping my eyes of the tears that were starting to fall. I decided it was pointless and that they were going to fall whether I wanted them to or not, so I let them fall as I walked into the living room to turn off the lights and go to bed. I took two steps and was tackled into a hug. I looked around the room and saw that Bex and Grant were crying with smiles on their faces, Macey was cuddling up to Nick on the couch as silent tears fell down their faces and Liz was bawling on Jonas' shirt.

I looked down at who was hugging me and saw big blue eyes looking back at me. I stepped away and looked at her closely.

"Cammie?" I asked softly. She smiled and nodded. I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and cried more than I had ever. Even when I found out she was MIA. It was like a dream, it was too good to be true, so I relished in the moment. I cried and hugged her and I didn't think of anything else; just my Cammie.

"Zach? Are you crying?" Cammie asked pulling away. I didn't want her to be out of my arms yet so I pulled her back into them. I kissed the top of her head repeatedly, continuing to cry. I don't show weakness in front of people often, if ever, but right now, I was so happy and relieved I didn't want the moment to end.

"I missed you so much," I whispered to her. She giggled.

"Yeah, we heard you singing to Morgan. We walked in when we heard humming so we peaked in and saw her crying and Cammie was about to walk in when you started singing," Macey said. I looked at Cammie, looked into the eyes I've come to love so much.

I stared at her for a long time, just looking at her. I brought my hand up to her face ever so gently. She leaned into my touch. I rested my other hand around her thigh and I swiftly dipped her then kissed her on the lips. She responded a few seconds later, I'm guessing from shock, and fisted my hair in her hands. I heard some wolf calls and 'woohoo's but I wasn't paying attention. That is, not until Morgan started crying again.

I pulled Gallagher girl back up and she looked a little dizzy which made me smirk.

"Oh my God! He smirked!" Grant shouted and everyone looked completely shock, except Cammie, she looked every confused, and it was cute.

"Zach hasn't smirked since the day we were told you were MIA, which was a month ago," Liz explained and Cammie looked at me shocked. I kissed her cheek.

"We can 'catch up' later tonight," I whispered against her ear. She shivered and I kissed her cheek again. I walked off to go get Morgan.

"Morgan, sweetie, calm down; someone is here to see you," I informed her as she cried on my shoulder. She calmed down a little and looked at me.

"Who?" she asked as small tears still running down her cheeks as I entered the living room. I smirked and she gaped at me.

"See for yourself," I said as I handed her over to Cammie. Her eyes widened and Cammie smiled.

"MOMMY!" she shouted as she threw her arms around Cammie's neck.

**THE END**


End file.
